100 Glimpses
by naniek
Summary: 100 Glimpses into the possible futures for Raven and Beast Boy. Also ones that could occur on any of them. Mostly funny, romantic, with a little angst. fluffy love.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everybody! **I really like this whole write a sentence with a chosen word or short phrase format, so I decided to try it out. The words are at random picked from songs as I was listening along with the radio. I will use these for a couple of other fanfics-different couples and shows- and the sentence/mini-scene will be different for all. I write off the cuff, meaning this is the first and final draft- though I do try to go back and check for errors. Some of these ended up long so this will be split into four chapters.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans, though I tend to enjoy the fanfiction more than the show.:P BBRae all the way!! I don't own the songs mentioned, or Harry Potter.

**Warning:** Rated teen for mostly angst one won't understand until teens, some allusions to sex, and other times that aren't poignant to the young.

BTW- While most of this is funny and some angsty, I am a romantic sap at heart.

--

**1. Democracy**

"But we live in a democracy, Rae!"

"It is _Raven_, and while the rest of the country lives in a democracy-this is a_ marriage_. You, as of two weeks ago, now live in a dictatorship. _ I _am the only dictator."

"But Rae," he started ignoring her scowl, "I am a grown man, and I want to get my ear pierced."

"Do you want to spend the rest of your life sleeping on the couch?"

Beast Boy gulped, "No."

"Good," Raven said turning away from the store front.

"Can I get a tattoo instead?"

**2. Name**

"Harry?"

"No."

"George?"

"No."

"Ronald?"

"Beast Boy, we are not naming our son after a character in the only book you have ever read."

"There's a book out, too?"

Raven groaned.

**3. Pray**

Raven found herself praying for the first time, as she watched Beast Boy lying in the hospital bed fighting for every breath as the doctors and nurses tried to stop the bleeding Raven herself could not stop.

**4. Work**

"But why is it so much work, Rae?"

"All relationships, even friendships, require effort to be put forth by both parties."

"But I fell in love with you without effort."

"..."

"And since you already love me, no more work is needed. No work! No work!"

Raven couldn't help smiling.

**5. Play**

"C'mon. Ya know ya wanna Rae."

"It's Raven and no."

"I think you are scared."

"Excuse me?"

"Yep. You're scared you will lose to me."

"I have never and will never be scared to lose to you."

"That's because you've lost before."

"I have never lost to you."

"Yes you have."

"Have not."

"Have."

"Beast Boy I will not continue this ridiculous, childish conversation any..."

"You lost your heart to me."

Raven froze, jaw slack.

Beast Boy let a smug smile adorn his face.

"Fine. I will play one round of this game with you if you be quiet," she sighed.

Beast Boy whooped and handed her a controller. He quickly explained the basic moves, but when he started going into the multiple button sequences she held up a hand for him to stop.

Raven beat him in less than a minute.

As he started protesting, claiming it wasn't possible and she must have been secretly playing the game when no one was around, she got up from her spot next to him on the floor and turned to leave the common room intending to go to her room.

At the entrance to the hallway she stopped and turned around, watching amusedly as Beast Boy continued his little rant about how unfair life was.

"Oh and Beast Boy."

Beast Boy stopped ranting, "Yeah, Rae?"

"I never lost anything. It was freely given." Raven then proceeded to her bedroom.

It was Beast Boy's turn to be stunned.

**6. Let Me**

There was an urgent pounding on her door. "Hey Rae, let me in."

"Go away I am meditating."

"Let me in."

"I told you I am busy."

"Rae, I am coming in with or without your permission."

"Alright, fine." She levitated back down to the floor and proceeded to open her door.

Garfield a.k.a. Beast Boy stood there, his eyes burning with something so intense she had to look away. She motioned for him to come in.

She closed her door, then whirled on him, "What do you want that is so important you have to interrupt me while I was trying to meditate?"

"You know very well why I am here. We need to talk about it, and what it means for us."

"Gar, there is no us and it was just a kiss, nothing more."

"So just a kiss makes you have to run off and meditate after blowing up the t.v.?"

"Yes."

"Dammit. Rae. It wasn't nothing. You and I both know that."

"So.. What do you want Garfield?"

"I want you to let me in. I want you to let me take care of you forever. I want you to let me mend your heart. I want you to trust me by letting me have and know you. I want you to let me love you."

Raven couldn't believe what she was hearing, but one look in his eyes and she knew he meant every word. She took a deep, calming breath.

She released it. "Okay," she said then crushed her lips to his and saw his eyes widen then close as his arms wrapped around her.

**7. Tears**

She thought her tears would never stop as she lay there in her dark room, until he came to tell her she would never be alone.

**8. New**

As the truth regarding his purple-headed teammate was revealed, Beast Boy realized one truly learned something new everyday. No one ever promised it would be a good thing.

**9. Once More**

"Say it...again," she panted, writhing beneath him, "Once more..."

"I love you forever Rae," he said as he ran his thumb across her sweat-slick brow.

**10. Began**

When people ask her when it had all began, she usually said after the Malchior incident, if she answered at all. However, she knew it started long before that. Somewhere along the way after he declared he would get her to laugh at one of his jokes.

**11. Dance**

"Hey Rae wanna dance?"

"No."

"Aww..C'mon..dance with me..," he whined.

"Beast Boy I DO NOT DANCE."

"Yes you do, all the time. Everyone does."

"Did you hit your head when I threw you through the window yesterday?"

To Raven's shock, Beast Boy started belting out,

"Life's a dance you learn as you go

Sometimes you lead sometimes you follow

Don't worry about what you don't know

Life's a dance you learn as you go"

He finished waggling his eyebrows at her.

"I don't know you," and she walked away.

(a/n: I believe the song is by John Michael Montgomery or Clay Walker, I think. I haven't heard the song in years so I don't even know if the chorus is exactly right, but it's close. Anyway it's country and by a male.)

**12. Friends**

"Can I ask you something Raven?"

Raven looked up from the book she was reading, surprised at hearing him sound so serious. She nodded for him to continue.

"Do you think of me as an animal or as a human?"

Raven was puzzled as to where that question had come from. She must have let her puzzlement show.

"There was an article in the paper asking that very thing."

"Oh. Beast Boy I don't think you should worry about something someone you don't even know wrote about you. You are a superhero. The people you save and protect could care less about what you are, just as long as you are doing good."

"But I want to know what you think."

Raven sighed, "I think of you as a friend. Just like I do Starfire and Cyborg instead of as an alien and a half-machine."

Beast Boy smiled, "Thank you Rae. I think of you as a friend too, not as an half-demon from another dimension."

"Thanks ever so much," murmured Raven as she went back to reading.

**13. All Too Soon**

It was over quickly.

It came all too soon.

'I can not believe I waited so long for this,' thought Raven.

Her green teammate was much more vocal, "I can't believe I waited all summer for this. The other four were so much better."

"Yeah. It is strange that the longest book had the shortest movie," she replied.(a/n: y'all were thinking something dirty weren't you, shame on you. :D)

"But hey, didn't you tell me that they were all hurt at the end, and that Hermione almost died making Harry castrophic."

"Catatonic, and yeah but I guess the movie makers don't care about leaving important parts out."

"But didn't you say that was one of the best parts in the whole book."

"Yeah it was, but they sold out to Hollywood's big light production."

"Well what do we do now."

"Watch the original so we won't be as disappointed."

"O.K."

**14. Gone**

They say you don't know what you've got until it's gone.

The empath never truly knew what this meant until _she_ showed up-the blonde. Upon hearing the blonde giggle at the green one's joke, the empath's eyes glowed red.

**15. Home**

"Daddy!"

Garfield caught his two-year-old son as he rushed head first to meet him.

Garfield hugged him close as the boy's mother and his wife came into the entranceway. He gave his eight-month pregnant wife a kiss, and thought 'Ah home sweet home'. Happy he finally found home along with Raven.

**16. The Ring**

"With this ring I thee wed."

Raven gave a big sigh of relief. She and Garfield had agreed upon saying the traditional vows. Well, more like she decided and he had to go along. She had been very hesitant, all right fearful, of what he would say if given the chance to say his own vows. She didn't need any tacky jokes or embarrassing incidents brought up. No, not on _her _wedding day. So she was very grateful he had finished. Then she saw him take a breath.

"And renew my promise to get you to laugh at my jokes."

Well, it could have been worse...

"And to keep your bed warm every night," he said waggling his eyebrows.

And that's when she smacked him upside the head.

He just continued to grin goofily at her.

**17. Practice**

"Aww..C'mon Rae.."

"No."

"But ya know what they say 'practice makes perfect'."

"For the last time, no. I am still sore from last time."

"But Rae, that's just because you are out of shape."

"I advise you to start running," she glowered.

"But Rae.. I even got you something so you won't flounder," he said laughing at his own joke and holding out an inflated yellow ducky innertube.

A scream tore through the tower.

Robin and Starfire turned at the sound and caught sight of a green and yellow blur pass the window.

Raven walked into the kitchen.

"Umm..Did you toss Beast Boy out the window?" asked Robin.

Raven nodded while fixing her tea.

"Was there a reason?"

"He wished to go swimming."

"Will friend Beast Boy be okay?"

Raven shrugged, "I guess. He shouldn't drown, he has an innertube."

**18. Never Knew**

Beast Boy couldn't move as he watched in horror as Mumbo Jumbo impaled Raven with a pole. He saw her eyes widen and then her whole body went limp. There was so much blood. He rushed towards her as the others fought Mumbo. All he could think of was 'She never knew'. 'All this time and she never knew how much I love her.' 'And she never will."

**19. Our Song**

It was night and everything and everyone was quiet.

Two lovers lay entwined on a bed bathed in moonlight. She was almost asleep with her head on his chest. He was not asleep yet. Something was on his mind and it wouldn't let him sleep. She could sense he was bothered by something and wouldn't sleep until it was solved.

"What is it, Gar?"

"It's really kinda silly..just go to sleep..it's nothing."

"Spit it out or you're sleeping on the floor."

"Okay...well it's just, we have been together for three years and we don't have a song. Everyone else does. I just wondered if we need one."

"That's it?"

"Well, yeah. Told you it was silly."

She yawned, "We have a song, Gar."

"We do? How come I didn't know? What is it?"

"Our song is the beating of our hearts."

"Oh..love you Rae."

"And I love you. Now go to sleep"

So he fell asleep listening to their song.

**20. Eternity**

Raven was meditating mid-air in the common room when she sensed him.

"Rae."

She cracked an eye open. "What is it? I am meditating."

"Do you love me?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Yes, as I told you this morning and for the past year."

"Until when?"

"What do you mean?"

"Until when will you love me?"

"Gar are you actually serious?"

His ears drooped.

Raven sighed and levitated down. She cupped his face in her hands.

"Gar look at me."

She waited until he did.

"Garfield Logan I will love you for all eternity."

He gave her an ear-to-ear smile. "Eternity's a really long time, right Rae?"

She just nodded and gave him a quick kiss. "Now can I get back to meditating?"

"Yeah. Thanks. Hey Rae?"

She cracked an eye open at him, for she had already assumed her former position.

"I love you for all eternity too." He smiled then bounded off.

She smiled.

**21. How Long**

He wasn't sure for how long she had loved him. He knew he had loved her since the moment he saw her. But it didn't matter. As long as she loved him that was all that mattered, not the how.

**22. Remember**

He knew he was in trouble when he saw that look on her face. He remembered seeing it only once before, complete with the glowing red eyes, when he went in her room and got sucked into her mind. He started running.

**23. Forever**

He promised her forever, so there was no way he was going to die here in the middle of the battle.

**24. Always**

Man! She was always telling what to do. Today it was "Quit playing that stupid video game and go clean up your room". He grinned to himself. He really wouldn't want it any other way.

**25. Honey**

"And get me some honey too," yelled his wife.

"Okay. I'll be back soon."

"Just hurry up, we're starving in here."

Garfield Logan just shook his head going out the door. Man sometimes having a pregnant wife sucked. Like having to go out in the snow at three in the morning to satisfy her cravings.

Pickles _and_ Honey.

_Yuck._


	2. Chapter 2

**26. The Moment**

It was just before dawn and no one in the tower was awake yet, save a certain green changeling.

Beast Boy tiptoed down the hallway past his dark teammate's room and into the kitchen. He had made sure to set his alarm so that he would be awake before everyone else. He had to wait for _the_ moment where he could execute his prank without getting caught.

He was going to switch Raven's tea out with a different flavor. Not a really over-the-top or funny prank, but this was _Raven_ and he didn't want to be killed. This way he could get off completely, have tea poured over his head, or possibly get thrown through the window. He considered all these consequences and decided the prank was still worth it.

He had just reached up into the cabinet and had the tea in his hand when Raven walked into the room.

"Beast Boy, what are you doing with my tea?"

"Oh..he-he..Good morning. I was just going to borrow some," he said thinking quickly.

"You don't drink tea," she monotoned.

"Well, you always drink it so I figured it can't be that bad."

"Why are you up so early anyway?" Raven questioned still suspicious.

"I-I couldn't sleep, so I figured tea might wake me up."

"Fine we'll say I believe you, but I really do need to make some tea for myself now."

"But I really was going to make some."

"Do you even know how?"

Beast Boy grinned sheepishly, "I would have figured it out."

"Fine. I'll make enough for both of us."

"Really Rae, you'd share with me?"

"It's really not a big deal, and it's better than having you ruin perfectly good tea trying to figure out how to make it," Raven said as she went about preparing the tea.

A few minutes later the two were sitting at the table chatting while sipping tea. Beast Boy was happy he had been busted because the moment he was currently having with Raven was so worth it!

**27. Why**

Raven slammed the door to her room shut.

_Why?_

_Why?_

_Why?_

Raven knew her thoughts made her sound like a petulant child, but she couldn't help it. She was so frustrated. So mad. And..sad.

She took her team picture off her nightstand and held it in her hands. She let a fingertip graze across his face, his goofy smile.

Something splashed on the picture. She raised a hand to her face and felt the wetness there. She was crying. Dammit. She was crying over him.

_Why did it have to be him?_

_Why did _**she**_ have to come?_

_Why was he the one that they both fell for?_

_Why did he choose the other?_

The lamp beside her shattered.

_Why did she have to be so shut down?_

_Why couldn't she be different?_

_Why couldn't she be what he needed?_

The sound of giggles and laughter came through her door. Her vase crashed to the floor.

_Why did I have to fall in love with him?_

_He would never want someone like her, creepy. He would never love her._

_Why did he have to break her heart without knowing?_

(a/n: this is actually really similar to a poem I wrote years ago)

**28. Undo**

All the titans busted out in laughter, even Raven. That is, except for Beast Boy for he was the one that caused the humorous uproar.

"Undo it Rae. Undo it. Undo..," he whined staring at himself in horror.

Raven smothered her laughter, "No, this will be a lesson to never touch my things again."

"But Rae, you turned me _pink_. I can't be pink. I'm a dude."

"Yeah, well now you are a pink dude," Raven monotoned.

"But friend Beast Boy I think it is a really nice color on you," commented Starfire.

This set Cyborg and Robin off again. Cyborg was rolling around on the floor, and Robin was clenching his side while tears ran down his face from laughing so hard.

"C'mon Rae.. Undo it. Please. I can't fight crime like this."

"No. At least not until Titans East gets here. When did you say they were coming, Robin? Tomorrow morning?"

"You wouldn't really do that to me, would you Rae? Those guys will never let me live it down, especially Aqualad."

Raven just smirked evilly, "Well, my work here is done. I am off to bed."

"Wait..Raven.."

She was at her door when she heard Beast Boy yell,

"Hey give me that camera!"

She smirked.

**29. Kiss**

"Hey Rae!"

"What do you want Beast Boy?" She asked looking up from the book she was reading.

"Let's kiss."

"Why?"

"I heard that's how you can tell if someone truly loves you."

"And the fact that I told you I do isn't true."

Beast Boy shrugged, "Well, it's what she said."

"Who said?"

"Cher."

"I don't think I really want to know why you were listening to Cher. I am going to go to bed now," said Raven a little disturbed

"So does that mean you won't kiss me?"

"Definitely not now."

**30. Blessed**

They were in an exam room and the doctor was moving the sonagram wand across Raven's abdomen. The doc had just given them exciting news as they all watched the mini t.v.

"Hey look at that Rae."

She was looking a bit shocked.

"We've been blessed twice."

She looked up at her husband and realized he was right. She smiled.

**31. Faith**

She told him she believed in him. That she had complete faith in him. That he would be able to conquer this. He thought of this as he pushed the Beast back down to that dark part of himself.

**32. Alive**

Never had he felt so alive as he looked at her limp form beneath him while her blood dripped from his fangs. (a/n dark I know)

**33. Sword**

"Oooo..Look how pretty it is.."

"Don't touch it."

She could have saved herself the breath because as she said it, his green finger reached out and proceeded to do so.

"Ouch."

She took his finger and healed the cut, "And what did you learn Beast Boy?"

"When there's a sign saying 'Don't touch the sword', ya better not," he sighed.

**34. Right Now**

"What did the corpse say to his wife?

"..."

"Hey honey let's go to our room, I'm feeling stiff."

"..."

Beast Boy busted out laughing, "Aww..C'mon Rae. You can't tell me that wasn't funny."

"It was not at all funny," she sighed exasperatedly. "I swear ever since you hit puberty you have become a pervert."

"Hey!"

"Don't worry Robin and Cyborg are as well. So why don't you go tell them your jokes. I'm sure they would be much more receptive."

"But Rae, right now there is nowhere else I'd rather be."

"Aren't I the lucky one."

(a/n: I'm pretty sure I made that joke up, but ya never know it could have been floating in my mind's subconscious.)

**35. Breathe**

The first time he told her he loved her, she fainted because she forgot how to breathe. So the first time he kissed her she reminded herself that she needed to breathe.

**36. Praise**

She told him he was a hero when he didn't feel like one.

She told him he was still human when he felt like an animal.

She told him he was a good person after the Beast incident.

She kept giving him praise hoping one day he would believe it, believe her.

**37. Independent**

"Hey Rae wanna go swimming with us?"

"No."

"Wanna go to the movies with us?"

"No."

"Wanna go to the park with us?"

"No."

"Rae...," he whined, "do you have to be so independent?"

"I am surprised you even know what that means, let alone used it correctly."

"Umm..Thanks? So you wanna play a video game with me?"

"Just you and I?"

"Yeah the others decided to go to the park."

"Sure."

"Y-Ya mean it Rae?"

"Yeah. I'd feel bad if I left you alone just for the sake of being independent."

"Cool. Thanks."

**38. Dream**

Raven groaned.

Her boyfriend was on television talking to a news reporter.

The reporter asked him about their relationship, something she had asked him to not under any circumstance, talk about with a reporter.

He did okay mostly replying with "No comment", until the reporter asked him, "Why does Raven like you?"

And he replied grinning ear-to-ear, "She likes me for my sexy body."

Raven groaned again. 'Please tell me I am dreaming and I will soon wake up.'

Then the reporter asked, "Well, that's nice. So why do you like Raven?"

Beast Boy's face became serious, "Because she's Raven."

Well, maybe she wouldn't kill him.

**39. Different**

He tells her he loves her.

She tells him she doesn't.

He calls her a liar.

She tells him he's delusional.

He says she's the one that isn't true.

She tells him she's going to her room.

He asks what she's afraid of.

She doesn't respond and closes the door. There is no use wishing things were different, that she was different and could actually feel without destroying the tower.

He knows, and he will show her that things can be changed.

**40. Wrapped**

"Hey Daddy. Can I get that dolly?"

Garfield looked down at his three-year-old daughter, Jade. "Didn't we get you that same dolly last week?"

"No Daddy," his daughter started exasperatedly, "that one had a purple dress. This one has a green dress and also has a bottle, too. See."

Garfield sighed. His daughter was too smart for her age, just like her mother. "I don't know Jade. Mommy might get mad if I buy you another doll when she just sent me for diapers."

Jade pouted, and he knew he was in trouble when he saw tears well up in her eyes.

"Okay, we'll get it."

"Oh thank you Daddy." She gave him a big hug and kiss.

Garfield just shook his head. He couldn't ever say no to her. With one look into her violet eyes, exactly like her mother's, he would give her whatever she wanted. She had him wrapped around her finger just like her mother, and worse Jade knew and so did Raven.

**41. Stylish**

Raven looked around at the crowded store. Halloween was four days away, and it seemed that she and her teammates weren't the only ones picking up last minute costumes. She sighed. She really didn't want to do this, but since their tower was where the party for all titans was being thrown, she had to get a costume.

Starfire had already found one she deemed perfect: an elaborate Cinderella costume complete with blond wig and glass slippers. Of course, she found Robin the prince charming costume, and he blushed when she had held it out to him. Cyborg had decided to go as Frankenstein since it was one of the few costumes that fit him, and he did not want to go as a giant pumpkin.

So only she and Beast Boy were left. They were having no luck finding costumes for themselves, so the others decided to pitch in. Starfire held out a decent Dracula costume to Beast Boy.

"No capes."

"What..Why not friend Beast Boy?"

"No capes. No capes. No capes," he exclaimed with over dramatic flair.

Raven giggled, which caused everyone to stare at her in surprise.

Raven's face was once again blank as she said, "He's right. No capes. They're not very stylish."

This caused everyone except for Robin to laugh.

"Hey I am stylish."

**42. Clever**

He tries to come up with a witty retort to her tart comment.

After five minutes she's tired of waiting, "Beast Boy don't try to be clever. It doesn't suit you," and with that she leaves heading to her room.

**43. Wish**

"Don't forget to make a wish Raven!" They cheer.

As she blows out the candles on her cake, she looks straight at him while making her wish.

He winks at her as if he already knows which he probably does.

**44. Really**

"Wh-What?"

"I'm pregnant," she repeated.

"..."

She had to admit she had been a little fearful of his reaction. It had been unplanned, but she still had expected some kind of reaction other than the shock now apparent on his face.

"Really. Are you sure Rae?" he asked in a serious tone.

"Yes."

"Yea!! I'm going to be a Daddy," he yelled as he hugged her.

She felt relieved. As she saw the biggest smile she had ever seen on him( and that was saying something), she knew she really should have never doubted him.

**45. Guard**

The day he had turned into the Beast everyone was scared. Everyone but her. They only saw something that appeared to be nothing but fangs, claws, and bloodthirsty. They couldn't see what she saw as he looked back at her after getting Adonis away. He was there to protect her. To guard her. To harm those who wished to harm her. Beast Boy's primal instincts sought to see her safe.

The meaning behind these actions was not lost to Raven. But even reveling it its implications terrified her.

**46. Hand**

Beast Boy loved horror movies.

The reason he loved them was currently gripping his hand so tight the circulation was cut off.

He smiled. He'd rather lose his hand than lose her touch.

**47. Discover**

She had meant to tell him that night at dinner, but the call of duty had put a stop to that plan. She didn't expect the new criminal they were battling to have some kind of telepathy.

The criminal looked straight at her and jeered, "So who was brave enough to knock-up the dark half-demon?"

The titans all went still with shock, except for Beast Boy.

"Hey Rae, what does 'knock-up' mean?"

She looked at him. "It means pregnant."

He went still, "Yo-You're pregnant?"

She didn't want him to discover it this way, "Yeah."

"Hey did you all forget about me?"

Beast Boy changed into brontosaurus and used his neck to throw the criminal against a nearby building. He transformed back and rushed to Raven, gathering her into a hug.

"Beast Boy I can't breathe."

"Oh sorry Rae. Hey, you shouldn't have even come with us today. You could have been hurt."

The rest of the team decided to join them at that time.

"Hey guys. We're pregnant." Beast Boy said with a big grin on his face.

"Yeah we heard. Oh and Raven, Beast Boy's right, so as of now you will not participate in battles."

Raven just nodded at Robin.

"Oh friends this is most glorious. We shall have a celebration. Raven you and I can go to the mall of shopping to buy all things necessary."

"Way to go B.B.," said Cyborg clapping Beast Boy on the back.

Raven just sighed.

**48. Other**

"Do you believe in fate Rae?"

"No. Not really."

"Why not?"

"I just don't like the idea that everything is predetermined and there is nothing that we can do to change it. It takes away the option of choice."

"Well, I believe in it."

"Why?"

"Well, think about it. If anything had been different in our pasts we would not be here today. Without the sakutia virus I would not be a titan, same with you being a half-demon. We would not be together."

"Hmm.."

"And I know that we were meant to be Rae."

"And why is that?" she asked genuinely curious.

"Because you're my other half. The other half of my soul, of my heart, of my life. You are the reciprocal to my heartbeat and to my mind."

Raven couldn't speak as a tear slipped down her cheek.

He tenderly brushed it away, "That's why I believe in fate," and then he kissed her.

**49. Together**

They looked at each other.

They took a deep breath.

The looked at the big machine of green death, appropriately named The Hulk.

They held each other's hand.

They were in this together.

They screamed throughout the ride.

**50. Unafraid**

"Daddy!!"

Garfield rushed into his daughter's room. "What is it honey?"

"Th-There's a monster in the closet."

"Okay. Let me see."

He went to the closet and looked inside, "If there are any monsters hiding in here, I suggest you leave for I am unafraid of anything and will whoop your tail."

Jade giggled.

"See honey nothing to be afraid of."

He tucked her back in and was heading to the door when he heard, "But Daddy I thought you were afraid of Mommy."

"What? I'm not afraid of Mommy."

"Yeah you are. You were running away from her just this morning at breakfast."

"Well, your mom can be very scary sometimes," he laughed.

"Oh really?"

He turned to see his wife in the doorway.

He gulped, backing towards the window, "N-No. Okay, sometimes Rae, but I still love you."

"Run Gar Run."

He transformed into a bird and flew out the window.

Raven looked at their daughter and they both laughed.

"Goodnight Jade."

"Night Mommy."


	3. Chapter 3

**51. Test**

They were good for one another.

They worked well together, always protecting each other.

He tested her patience.

She tested his perseverance.

They tested each other's loyalty.

They tested each other's love.

**52. Fight**

Even though they always fought with each other, they saved real anger for the battlefield and usually made up by the end of the day.

**53. News**

"Rae I have something to tell you."

"Okay."

"I-I love you."

"That's it?"

He nodded.

"That's not news Beast Boy. I already knew."

"Huh?"

She tapped her head, "Empath, remember?"

"Oh," he said ears drooping.

"Now I have some news."

"What?"

"I love you too."

He smiled big and cheesily, "Whoo-hoo! I the man."

**54. Present**

"Hey Rae, I got you something." He handed her a box wrapped in green paper with a purple bow.

Raven raised a brow, "Why?"

"What? Can't a guy dote on his girlfriend?"

"Well, you didn't really need to get me anything."

"Psh. So are ya gonna open it or what?"

"Fine."

She untied the bow, then ripped off the paper. She took the lid off the box, and lifted out a shirt.

The shirt was black and on it was written: **I** then a **heart** then the** face of her boyfriend grinning cheesily**.

"I love Beast Boy?"

"Yeah ain't it neat. I figured you could wear it when we go out so everyone will know you love me and are mine."

Raven's eyes narrowed at him, and then widened as she realized he was actually being completely serious.

"I'm not wearing this out in public."

"Why not Rae? We could match."

"Match?"

"Yeah," he unzipped his jacket.

He was wearing the same shirt only instead of a picture of him on it, there was a picture of her.

She shook her head at him, "Sometimes I don't know about you."

He grinned, "Yeah but ain't it fun."

**55. Gain**

Raven looked in the mirror.

"Gah I hate this. I've gained so much weight I look like I swallowed a balloon."

"But I think you look great."

She glared at him.

"Well I do. There's more of you to love," he waggled his eyebrows at her.

**56. Twist**

She didn't know it but she held a knife to his heart. Every time she threw him out a window, made a caustic remark to him, or just plain ignored him the knife twisted deeper.

**57. Behold**

Garfield was nothing but smiles as he held his newborn daughter, showing her to the other titans.

Garfield began dramatically, "Behold the beauty of my new daughter Jade Arella Logan."

They laughed and then started cooing over the baby.

**58. Strange**

They were all staring at her funnily.

"What?"

"Nothing," they all piped.

"Seriously what is so odd about me sitting here eating? The baby needs nourishment."

Beast Boy found the courage to say, "It is more about what you are eating Rae. Even you have to admit that the combination of ice cream, ketchup, and pickles is a bit strange."

"Actually right now it's heavenly."

They shuddered in disgust.

**59. Cold**

He didn't know why she had to be so cold to him all the time, but he was dedicated to making her warm instead, if not downright hot.

**60. Shake**

She shook with barely restrained rage as she swore the criminal would pay for daring to harm her lover and cause him pain. After all, _she _was the only one allowed to do that.

**61. Stoic**

As he watched her meditate, he thought her comparable to a statue: _Beautiful, stoic_, and _outwardly cold_.

**62. Innovate**

He was very innovative, at least when it came to her. He was always coming up with new jokes, pranks, or schemes just to get a reaction from her. He wanted a laugh, and though she barely admitted it to herself, he was getting closer to getting what he wanted.

**63. Last Night**

Tonight was his last night of "freedom" as Cyborg told him.

But even so, he declined the guys' offer of taking him out to a strip club for his bachelor party. Instead he opted for a couple of drinks at the local bar.

He so didn't want Raven to be mad at him for what he did on his last night.

Imagine his surprise when he found out that on her "last night of freedom" she and Starfire had gone to Chippendale's.

At least he now had something to hold over her head for a change.

**64. Break**

He stood in front of his precious gamestation.

"Please don't break it Raven. I am sorry. You can break anything else."

She glared at him, "How about your head?"

Beast Boy gulped.

**65. Time**

Beast Boy glanced at his watch for the umpteenth time. He had made reservations at a nice restaurant for his date with Raven which they were going to miss if she didn't hurry up.

"Hey Rae," he said banging on her door, "we are going to be late. C'mon..Hurry it up, please."

The door slid open and in front of him was a goddess. His jaw dropped.

Raven blushed, "Uh..Beast Boy didn't you say we needed to go?"

He closed his mouth and nodded.

"Hey Rae."

She looked back at him.

"You look beautiful."

**66. Forecast**

The forecast for today was for cloudy skies. But when he grinned at her, she could have sworn it was sunny.

**67. Rain**

They were fighting yet again. But they both knew that they would end up forgiving each other for hurtful things that were said. And their relationship would only grow stronger because a little bit of rain made the flowers grow. Just in their case a lot of rain was needed.

**68. Empty**

Raven glowered as she dumped her burnt creation into the garbage. She was trying to be a nice girlfriend and make her boyfriend a cake for his birthday. Needless to say it wasn't working out. She believed the oven hated her.

"Hey Rae whatcha doing?" her boyfriend said as he walked into the kitchen.

"I was attempting to make you a cake for your birthday."

"Well, I don't think I've ever seen a cake that black before, but I guess it can be a new centerpiece for Halloween," he joked.

Raven glowered at him and lifted the trashcan with her powers. She proceeded to empty the entire contents over his head. Then she walked out of the kitchen towards her room.

"Hey Rae I didn't mean it. I was just joking!"

She ignored him and shut her door. That was the last time she intended to try cooking.

**69. More Than This**

"You can't be serious."

"Yes I am Rae."

"We're only eighteen. We're way to young to do something as major as that."

"Rae you know that we may be young in years, but our life experiences have aged us way beyond."

"Still, I don't think you understand all of this choice's implications."

"Yes I do. This isn't some whim I just came up with. I have been thinking about it for months. I want this. There is nothing in the whole world I want more than this. So I will ask you one more time. Raven will you marry me?"

"Yes."

**70. Belong**

"You can't mean it."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't. You can't."

"Why? Why can't I mean it Beast Boy?"

"Because we belong together Rae."

"No we don't. That's what I am trying to tell you. Don't make this harder than it already is."

"Why is it hard? Huh? I mean you already said you don't really love me, so why is this so hard for you?"

Tears were welling in her eyes, "Because I never wanted to hurt you."

He gently wiped away her tears with the pad of his thumb. "Oh, you're not hurting me Rae. I know the truth, and these tears are evidence of it. You belong to me Rae, and as soon as you get over whatever doubts about yourself that you are having, I will be waiting. I will wait forever because I know that I belong to you."

Raven stood there crying as he walked away.

**71. Rest**

"Just rest Beast Boy. Just lie back and rest."

They were in the middle of the battlefield. Raven was holding him in her arms as she summoned up what power she had left, trying to stop the bleeding, trying to heal the wounds. She was covered in blood, his blood, as was the ground around him. The blast had shredded most of his torso.

He was moaning and trying to say something to her.

She shushed him, "Just rest. You've done enough today."

He shuddered and gasped.

Tears started pouring down her face onto his, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Beast Boy."

She knew she couldn't do anymore. She knew she couldn't, wouldn't be able to save him.

He smiled up at her. "L-love..y-you..Rae.." he gasped out.

Then he shut his eyes as a serene expression came over his face.

"No. No! Beast Boy wake up! You can't do this to me!"

Sobs wracked her body as she clung to him.

"Why did you have to jump in front of me?!" she wailed.

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry," she sobbed as she kissed his face while darkness hovered at the edge of her vision.

"I love you too," she softly kissed his cold lips then she succumbed to the darkness.

**72. Let it Fade**

She looked in the mirror.

Why did they have to drag her to the beach where there was no way she could remain covered up?

She prayed, "Please let it fade. Please. Please."

Maybe it would not be as visible in the blinding sunlight. Maybe then she could claim it was a birthmark or something.

She headed outside.

Robin noticed her first and stared, "Raven is that a hickey?!"

She glared at him, then looked at the changeling who winked.

She blushed.

(a/n: Got tired of the crying.)

**73. Grace**

He was staring at her again.

He couldn't help it.

Every movement she made was so graceful.

Even when she threw him out the window it was done with grace.

He couldn't help watching her, which would usually lead to him being thrown out the window.

"Beast Boy if you don't quit staring at my ass, I will send you to an all male dimension!"

Oops caught again.

**74. Hold**

"I'm in."

"Call."

Raven laid down two pair.

Beast Boy laid down four aces.

"Hah. I win again."

"How do I keep losing to you?" Raven groaned as she removed her other sock.

"You gotta know when to hold them and know when to fold them," he grinned.

"Okay, that's it. You are officially cut off from all country music from now on."

(a/n: For those of you who don't know the hold and fold them is a lyric from Kenny Rogers' _The Gambler_. Oh for those of you who didn't get it: strip poker.)

**75. Masquerades**

"C'mon Rae. You gotta go. It'll be so much fun," cajoled Beast Boy.

"No. You know I don't dance, don't like dressing up, and don't like crowds."

"C'mon. We've never been to this kind of ball."

"What pray tell is so great about a masquerade ball?"

"Well...we could finally see what it's like being Robin?"

"..."


	4. Chapter 4

**76. Crumble**

He couldn't live without her.

There was no way she could survive without him.

They both knew if they were separated they would crumble.

But together they would remain strong and would never fall.

**77. Save Me**

Raven walked up to her green teammate.

"Thank you Beast Boy," and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He was stunned. As he watched her walk away he asked, "What for?"

Raven turned around, "For saving me from myself, from my inner demon."

He caught her before she turned around again.

"Likewise Rae," then he pressed his lips to hers.

**78. Running**

"You can stop you know."

"Stop what?"

"Running away from me."

"What are you talking about? I am sitting right here."

"That's exactly what I am talking about. You can stop hiding your feelings. You don't have to run from them and definitely not from me."

"...How do I stop then?"

**79. The Call**

'That piercing twittering sound is the mating call of the spider monkey..'

"Is there a reason you are watching this show at two in the morning?" She questioned making her green teammate jump.

"He-he. Hiya Rae. What are you doing up?"

"I was thirsty, so are you going to answer my question?"

"Well," he started scratching the back of his head sheepishly, "I've just been getting certain urges lately, so I figured I would watch something that might explain it."

"So you are thinking your animal instincts are influencing you."

"Yeah, I guess that's it, but more like they want to take over. Especially since it's spring."

"Hmmm. Do you think it's the_ Beast_?"

He nodded.

"Well maybe you should lock yourself up and let him out. Maybe he just wants a little freedom. If we restrained you it could work, and then maybe your instincts won't come as strongly."

"Well, there's a couple things wrong with that picture: one, nothing can restrain him when he really wants something, especially when he senses it is within reach."

"Well, maybe I can go into his mind when he's out to calm him down."

"Therein lies the second problem. The _Beast _wants you."

"M-Me?"

Beast Boy nodded.

"Why?"

"I hear his thoughts in the back of my mind, mostly short words and only one or two at a time. He has labeled you as _mate Raven_, more importantly _his_ mate. So I am pretty sure it isn't safe for you to be around him. I am not sure it is safe for you to be around _me _right now either."

"Ummm...I think I am going to go back to bed."

"O.K. Night Rae."

**80. Offer**

A few nights after Beast Boy told Raven about the _Beast_, Raven found herself out of bed at two in the morning because she was thirsty once again.

As she entered the common room, she found Beast Boy sitting on the couch watching the National Geographic channel. For the past few days, she had tried to put what he told her out of her mind but things still had been a little awkward between the two of them.

She sighed.

He heard her, "Hey Raven. Thirsty again?"

"Yeah."

She went into the kitchen and started making some tea.

"Can I have some?"

She raised a brow.

"Well, isn't tea supposed to be calming?"

She nodded then proceeded to pour two cups. She handed one to Beast Boy.

He took a sip, "Hmmm. Not bad."

She looked at him, "So still hearing the instinctual calls of the _Beast_?"

"Yeah. Sorry Rae. I probably should not have said anything. It just made things awkward. I just figured maybe you would understand being half-demon."

"What does that have to do with me understanding?"

He stared at her, "You don't know? Most demons have mating seasons like animals do."

"Yeah I know, but how do you?"

"Well, when Trigon came I figured it would be a good idea to know something about demons, so I checked out a few books at the library."

"Oh.."

They sat there quietly sipping tea, each lost in their own thoughts.

Beast Boy was busy keeping the _Beast _calm which proved hard to do with Raven close by.

Raven found herself remembering what exactly she had read about demon mating habits. She was making a list in her head: usually started when demons became adults, their mating season happened once a year, usually could just sense or smell their mate, but sometimes would have to call to find their mate, water demons became cold and would want to sleep, and fire demons would be hot, thirsty, and awake. If there was one thing Raven knew about her father Trigon, it would be that he was a fire demon.

Suddenly things began making sense to Raven, like why she couldn't sleep and would wake up thirsty. It was apparently her mating season as well. Her mating season and Beast Boy's as well. Bloody Fantastic.

She groaned which made Beast Boy look straight at her, a feral look crossing his features.

'Hmm that was interesting. I wonder?' Raven thought to herself. She sniffed and sure enough her senses were filled with Beast Boy. She could smell everything from the shampoo he used to what his blood smelled like.

'Now what am I going to do?' She groaned again causing the feral look to cross Beast Boy's features once again. He shook his head which made it retreat.

"Okay, Beast Boy we have a problem. It is my mating season as well and my demon has chosen you as my mate."

He looked at her in shock, "Wh-What? Are you sure Rae? Is that even possible? I mean you are only half-demon."

"I'm sure. When you brought it up, I thought about what I had read and it all fit with what has been going on with me lately. The way you responded when I groaned just confirmed that it is you."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that if we keep ignoring our instincts things will get worse. Then something might happen with which we have no control over. The way I see it is that we need to go to my room and sort things out before we lose all semblance of control. Our instincts should be calm after, so we don't have to worry about control in battle or just during the day with the others."

With that she rose from her chair and put her cup in the sink.

"Huh? Raven do you mean.."

"Yes Beast Boy, and it was a one time offer that I suggest you take before we don't have a choice in the matter," she said while heading to her room. "Are you coming or not?"

Beast Boy shook off his shock. She was right like always. After this they probably would lose all semblance of having a choice. "Wait a second," then he followed her into her room and shut the door.

(a/n: Wow took a while just to use that word anyway no sex scene use your imagination.)

**81. Alone**

This was it.

The perfect opportunity for him to make his move.

It was just him and Raven all alone in the tower.

He went into the kitchen where he knew she would be drinking her tea.

He came back out dripping wet with orange juice.

Well, it had been the perfect opportunity until he accidentally knocked her tea in her lap.

Oh well. Maybe they would be alone again.

He could wait.

**82. Open Arms**

She had woken up with a migraine and nothing was helping.

Her teammates were trying to keep their voices down until the green one came in declaring loudly,

"Morning everybody! It's a beautiful day!"

She glared at him.

He grinned at her, "Oh did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed today?"

She kept glaring.

"I know how to help." He stood spreading his arms open wide, "C'mon Rae. Ya know ya wanna. Everyone needs a hug once in a while."

She threw him out the window.

And almost regretted it as he screamed.

**83. Distract**

Her eye twitched. He was trying to distract her. But she would not be deterred from her routine. She needed to finish meditating. Then he took off his shirt. He was too distracting. She gave up and pounced.

**84. Picture**

Raven smirked as she stood outside the bathroom.

Oh, this was going to be perfect. Enough to get back at him for hitting her with the stankball yesterday.

She quietly opened the bathroom door. The shower was running making it pretty steamy. The sounds of what could be described as singing floated through the curtain.

She wiped the lens of the camcorder and hit record.

"You make me feel

You make me feel

You make me feel

Like a natural woman"

Raven tried to control her laughter, but a snort came out.

The curtain parted to reveal her green teammate in a purple shower cap. "Raven what are you doing in here?" Then he saw the recorder. "You're pranking me?"

Raven started laughing backing out of the bathroom, "Umm.. yeah. You know a picture's worth a thousand words but a video's worth about a million."

"Hey, give me that." He started getting out to run after her.

Raven blushed, "Umm..Beast Boy are you forgetting something?"

He looked at her puzzled.

She glanced down.

He covered himself with his hands and ran back behind the shower curtain.

She meanwhile walked back to her room where she could calm down and stop blushing.

**85. Nature**

(a/n: Decided to continue a little with #80.)

They shouted their release at the same time.

_It was their inner natures that had brought them to this point._

He collapsed on her, his head resting on her breast.

_They had chosen to not deny what nature wanted to them to do._

She lay there running gently caressing hands over his sweat-slick back.

**86. Instinct**

He raised his head to look at her and grinned.

She smiled softly at him.

They both heard the whispers in their heads.

She felt him harden, and he could smell her arousal.

"Uh..Rae, I don't think it worked. The _Beast_ is almost yelling now."

She sighed, "Perhaps we should let them come out. I think our instinctual sides need to be at the forefront for us to be back in full control."

"Are you sure Rae? What if _he_ hurts the others? Or you for the matter?"

"Yes. _He_ will be too preoccupied, and my demon can handle herself."

"So on the count of three?"

She nodded.

"1, 2, 3.." they let their instincts take over.

**87. Future**

Morning came and the sun shone on the two entwined in the bed

They both groaned as the sun hit their faces, and blinded them as they opened their eyes.

They looked at each other.

"So what happens now, Rae?"

"You get dressed and go back to your room, and I go take a shower."

"That's not what I meant. What happens to us now and in our future?"

"Beast Boy nothing changes. Now that our instincts are satisfied we go on as before."

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Yes."

He got up, dressed, and left her room.

She sat on her bed and groaned. She really didn't want anything to change right now. Her emotions were going haywire as it was. She needed to calm them down before she even thought about the future.

**88. Ice**

She had sent him to the store to pick up some ice for the barbecue they were having that night. He shook his head. As cold as she was sometimes, he thought that she would be able to produce the stuff herself, but he kept that thought to himself. He rather enjoyed being alive, ya know.

**89. Imitate**

He wasn't as happy as he pretended to be. He was just a great imitator of a happy, carefree boy. He did it so well he almost believed himself and almost forgot who he really was inside.

**90. Bleed**

He stared at her in shock.

There she was naked about to step into the shower and he had barged in without knocking.

He felt something wet on his face.

He lifted a hand to it.

Yep, his nose was bleeding.

**91. Thief**

She was a thief and she knew it. She had stolen his heart and she wasn't going to be giving it back any time soon. After all, it was only fair. He had stolen her heart a long time ago.

**92. Liar**

Raven knew she was a liar. She lied to herself about how she really felt about him all the time. When the blonde one came, she told herself she wasn't hurt and the ache in her chest was probably just indigestion.

**93. Great**

(a/n: continuation of 87)

Raven woke up feeling like crap. She was nauseated, and had a headache. She found herself rushing to the bathroom.

When she came out she bumped into a hard green chest.

"Sorry Rae. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Great, just great. She had to run into him.

"Okay, see ya."

She watched him walk away. Things had been awkward ever since that night a month ago. The night they let their inner selves, instinctual selves come out.

She knew the others had noticed how they barely said anything to each other. Luckily the rest of the team left it alone.

Urgh. She was going back to bed. This morning throwing up had been happening all week. She might have to go to a doctor about it.

She was laying down resting, when a sudden thought had her sit straight up.

"Oh Azar no."

**94. Hunger**

The_ Beast _growled. He hungered for flesh. The flesh of the man who had hurt his mate. His hunger grew as he watched the man attempt to retreat. He lunged.

**95. Ache**

It kept growing.

The ache in his chest grew with each passing day.

His heart ached for her.

Yet, she kept rejecting him.

Could she not feel his hurt, his pain?

She, who was supposed to be an empath, made the ache grow with every hurtful word and action towards him, yet she claimed no knowledge of it.

**96. Which One?**

(a/n: continuation of 93)

Raven went to the doctor.

He took blood for several tests and had her wait in the exam room

When he came back in the room he was smiling gently.

"So am I going to be okay?"

"Well, you should be depending on how you take the news. I have good news and then even better news. Which one do you want first?"

Raven glared at him.

He held up his hands, "Okay. Start with the smaller good news. You're about four weeks pregnant."

Even though Raven knew that it was a possibility, she was still stunned, "Are you sure?"

The doctor chuckled, "Yes. Now are you ready for the other news?"

Raven blinked at him then nodded.

"Congratulations. It's twins."

Raven promptly fainted.

**97. Follow**

Raven opened her eyes to see the doctor looking at her in concern.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded.

"I am thinking you fainted just out of shock because your blood work is fine. But here is a prescription for prenatal vitamins you will need to take. Here are some pamphlets describing what to expect and things like that. I know you are a superhero, but you can't take the risks you have been, alright?"

She nodded letting the information soak in.

"Just follow my instructions and you should be fine."

She nodded again, "Can I go now?"

The doctor eyed her, "Are you sure you are up to it?"

"Yes. I just wish to be at home so I can think."

"Okay, then you can go. I will need to see you in a month Raven."

She nodded then got off the bed and walked out of the room.

She filled the prescription at the local pharmacy, and then headed home.

How was she going to do this?

What did she know about being a mother?

How was she going to tell Beast Boy?

She entered the tower and went up to the kitchen.

Beast Boy was in the kitchen making some kind of tofu concoction when she walked in.

"Hiya Rae," he gave her a strained smile.

He didn't offer some of whatever he was making and he didn't ask what she had been out doing.

Yep, the awkwardness was still there.

She took a deep breath.

"Beast Boy we need to talk."

He looked at her in surprise. Then he put his food on a plate and brought it to the island she was sitting at.

"Okay, shoot," he said bringing a fork to his lips.

'Okay two can play at that game. Nonchalance is my specialty' she thought.

She waited until he was taking a sip of soy milk.

"Beast Boy I am pregnant."

His eyes got round and he spewed milk across the table.

**98. Surreal**

Beast Boy was in shock. There was no way he had actually heard what he thought he heard. He shook his head.

"Sorry Rae, I was just having one of those moments where everything seems real, but then something happens to make you wonder if it is really real. I could have sworn you just told me you were pregnant."

"The word you are looking for is surreal and believe me this is as real as it gets. I am pregnant. I just came back from the doctor who told me."

Beast Boy stared at her. Then his head hit the table. "Oww."

"Oh and one more thing."

He looked back up at her.

"It's twins."

He blinked.

"Well, while your catatonic state is amusing, I will be in my room when you can talk."

With that she left the kitchen, leaving Beast Boy to absorb the information she had given him.

**99. Accept**

Beast Boy blinked then blinked again.

He couldn't believe it. He was going to be a dad.

A father.

To twins.

"Wow," he breathed.

He got up.

But did he even know how to be a father? He had wanted a family ever since he lost his, and he had found one with the other titans. Now it appeared that he and Raven were going to have one together.

Provided she wanted it that way.

He needed to talk to Raven. Now.

He knew that while she seemed cool and collected on the outside, she was anything but on the inside.

He knocked on her door, "Hey Rae. It's me."

She opened the door, "Took you long enough."

He looked at her closely. She was tense. Had she been worrying over his reaction or just everything else? Probably both.

"What?" she asked testily.

He gathered her in his arms, and squeezed her tight.

"Beast Boy I can't breathe."

His arms loosened, but he didn't let go. "You look like you need a hug."

He finally released her and stepped into her room which brought back the memories of why they were there now.

"So twins huh?"

"Yes."

"How are you feeling about this Raven?"

Raven sat down on her bed, "Still a bit shocked and surprised at it being twins. I have suspected I was pregnant for a couple of days, so that wasn't too great of a shock."

"Wait, you thought you might be pregnant and didn't tell me?"

"I didn't want to say anything until I knew for sure. I went to the doctor today right before I told you. There was no point in worrying you until I knew for sure."

"Okay, I can understand that, but I would have been there with you Rae no matter what the outcome."

"Well, I just didn't want to have that conversation with you if it turned out to be unnecessary since things have been so awkward between us."

"Yeah, well, sorry about that. I was just trying to give you what you wanted. But it was hard ignoring what I wanted and I just didn't know how to cope with it, so I avoided you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Umm," he took a seat on her bed, "it's just you made it clear you wanted no kind of relationship with me, and that was hard for me to accept. I had wanted you for a long time, and had been, well have been, in love with you for even longer. I thought since you had agreed and your demon had chosen me you might just love me too, or at least wanted me in your bed. But you didn't, so I just left you alone."

"You love me?"

"Yeah, probably since you hugged me."

She stared at him.

"So, what are we going to do now?"

"I'm going to have them."

"Well, I kinda knew that Rae. You cherish life, so I know you could never harm a part of yourself."

"Beast Boy," he looked at her, "I love you too. Have since you told me I wasn't alone."

It was his turn to stare at her.

He grabbed her and crushed his lips to hers, and she kissed him back.

They broke for air.

"Why?"

"I didn't think it was anything more than you following the Beast's instincts, which happened to want me."

"Oh, so does this mean we will be a family now?"

"You are really okay with this?"

"Definitely," he grinned, "What about you?"

"Happy actually though a little nervous. So you really want a family with me?"

"More than anything else in the world."

She hugged him.

"So when do you want to get married?"

"Was that a proposal?"

"Yeah it was. So?"

She smiled, "Well then I accept."

He kissed her again.

When they broke apart for air he asked, "Who gets to tell Robin?"

**100. Stain**

Today was his wedding day, well his and Raven's.

It had only taken a month to make all the arrangements after they told their teammates, part of the perks of being funded by someone like Bruce Wayne.

It was about to start and he was so nervous he was sure he had pit stains under his jacket already.

He was at the alter watching as Robin led Starfire up the aisle. Starfire went to stand on the other side while Robin stood beside him. Then he watched the same thing happen with Cyborg and Bee.

Then the song changed and everybody stood up.

He sucked in a breath.

There she was. Raven his soon-to-be wife. Mother to his children, and any future ones that came along. She looked like a goddess. She glowed inside and out.

She continued walking toward him. Then she stopped and handed her bouquet to Starfire. She took his hands in hers and he noticed the blush on her cheeks.

She squeezed his hands, "Breathe Gar," she whispered.

He let out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding.

She saw the biggest smile she had ever seen come over his face. It was so tender and so filled with love that her own breath caught.

Then she heard the minister speaking and released it.

--

So what do you think? I know there's a mini-story happening starting at 79, but it just came. I'm actually really proud of myself. This turned out better than I expected. It stayed mostly funny considering I usually write romantic angst. Review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Everybody! **Sorry this isn't a new chapter-I just needed to clear up some confusion some reviewers had and reply to everyone. **But scroll down near the bottom, because of a reviewer request you see them tell Robin for the min-story- consider it 99b.** I have limited computer use-only when I go to the town's library-which isn't that often since I am still job hunting. It seems everybody else is searching for a new job too, and I am over-qualified for a lot and barely underqualified for others. I really need to go back to school, but I need a job for that. I love you people and it makes me smile when I get a review.

Anyway, on to replies and answers to questions:

To **Duke of Fenwick-** sorry for the confusion, but Jade is not a twin. I did say that it was 100 glimpses into different lives that bb and rae could of have. Although many are able to go into any of the lives, and Jade occurs in three. I might have made her a twin, but it would of have to have been a boy and I just couldn't think of a good name-which is why in one of the mini-shots where they have a son he isn't named. All the good green/purple names tend to be girl, i.e, Emerald, Midori, Violet, and others don't make good names. Thank you for the review.

To **Raven's WinterRaine- **thank you so much for the review and adding me to your favorite story. It's good to know I accomplished writing something with limited angst. Thanks again.

To **turtlegirl933- **Thank you for the review and I am glad you liked the little story at the end.

To **Night-Ice-Queen- **well thank you so much, I am happy that I was able to make someone's day. :) And thank you for adding me to your favorite stories.

To **TitanNegro**- Thank you! But I have to ask - what does muito mean? I too Japanese for a year, but never came across it and I couldn't find it in my book. I do know that kawaii is cute, as I hope everybody does. Is muito just a different degree of totemo?

To **JeMS7-** thank you for the review. I am glad you liked them and thank you for adding it to your favorite stories. Thank you again.

To **cRzYmAn676-** what do you mean what the hell was #17 about? I thought it was a pretty straight forward random scene. It wasn't even metaphorical. Did you not get the joke BB made? BB wanted Rae to go swimming with him, she didn't want to go. She had went with him like the day before and she still sore. You know when you haven't been swimming awhile, it takes a couple of days to fully get used to it again. Flounder is a fish and also means to struggle- in your mind or with your body.

To **Azamiko- **thank you for your review and your wish is granted.

**99b. Tell**

Raven looked at Beastboy and said, "You do."

"Aww..c'mon Rae. You don't really mean that. Robin will probably get pissed at me and then go into lecture mode."

"Your point?"

"If you tell him Robin won't say a thing."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well..," Beastboy rubbed the back of his neck, "how to put this nicely? He's afraid of you."

Raven blinked. "Really?"

"Yeah, though I probably shouldn't have told you."

"How do you know this?"

"Well, we guys do talk to each other about things we don't tell you girls."

Raven smirked, "So you guys have what Starfire deems "girl-talk", too?"

"Umm.. I guess."

"I shall have to tell Starfire, so she can "girl-talk" with Robin."

Beastboy laughed, "See, that's one reason why Robin fears you."

Raven just shrugged, "Fine then, we will tell him together."

Beastboy leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, "Works for me."

Raven grabbed his hand, and led the way down the hallway and back to the kitchen.

They found Robin sitting at the counter eating a sandwich, and drinking a coke.

He raised an eyebrow as they walked in still holding hands, "Hey."

They sat down in front of him.

"We have some news to tell you," started Beastboy.

Robin nodded, "Okay, good or bad?"

"Well, we're happy about it. Aren't we Rae?"

Robin looked at Raven, she nodded.

"Okay so what is it?"

Raven looked at Robin, "I'm pregnant."

Robin's face went white as his jaw dropped. "Whaa..Who?"

Raven pointed at Beast Boy who grinned.

Robin just sat there, trying to say something, but instead just ended up looking like a fish.

"Dude are you okay?"

Robin then started laughing. He was laughing so hard, he was crying.

Beast Boy and Raven looked at each other confusedly.

"Okay. I get it. You all are trying to pull a prank on me."

Raven glared at him.

Robin shrunk back from her look.

"You're not pranking me?!"

Beast Boy shook his head.

"No. This is serious. Why would I ever joke about being pregnant?"

Robin just sat there and ended up resembling a fish again.

Beast Boy thought the look on Robin's face was priceless, so he decided to see how much more the other news would shock him.

"And guess what Robin?"

Robin looked at Beast Boy, "What?"

"It's twins, am I the man or what?"

"What."

"Hey, that was mean Rae, but...hey did you just make a joke?"

Raven decided to tell Robin the last of it, "We are also going to be married."

Robin blinked, then promptly fell out of his chair.

"Umm.. dude are you alright?"

Raven looked down at Robin, "He'll be fine. He just fainted."

"Fainted as in swooned. Oh, this is hilarious. Where's a camera when you need one?"

Suddenly, right him front of him there was a ball of black energy that quickly dissipated to reveal a camera.

Beast Boy looked at Raven.

She just smirked.

"Oh, I am so gonna love being married to you," Beast Boy exclaimed then kissed her on the lips.

She blushed and smiled as she watched her love, take rolls of film of their fainted leader.

(So wrote this on the fly, and I don't feel like checking it- hope you like.)

To **Blues59, Wolvmbm, One Step Forward, dbfox007, kinkywatersprite, Gwendolin Sparrow, Zieke, Phenix of the Titans, ovrlord11, Thowell 3-**thank you for adding this to your favorite stories. It still means a lot, even though you did not review. :P Luv ya anywayz.

To **dbfox007-** thank you for adding me to your favorite authors- if ya want you can check out my other fic "Lost"- though it is really angsty. I will finish, only like one maybe two chaps left.

To **Super french fry- **thank you so much. It was priceless. I am glad you enjoyed 99b.

To **Citrus Cutie 127- **thank you so much for you generous, and very eloquent review. You review like I tend to- unless I am in a crazy fangirl mood. Do you tend to speak that way as well? My brother gets mad at me when I do- because either his wife or I have to tell him what I mean. His wife understands me though-guess it comes from being in gifted and reading way too much. Anyway thank you once again. You out to check out my other story "Lost", especially the last chapter. After I was done writing it, I read it and it sounded as if I had been reading the dictionary. :P

To **titanfan45-** thank you soo much. I can't believe you reviewed three times, but I really appreciate it. I tend to be a very lazy reviewer- probably because it is more writing, and as I have stated before, somewhere, I am a reader not really a writer. Being top in accelerated reading three out of four years in middle school will do that to a person. Anyway, you are awesome and I am glad you enjoyed it. Thanks for saying I do fluff well. Because really my other story, and my poetry tend to be all angst.


End file.
